FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to speed control arrangements for electric motors, and in particular, although not exclusively, to speed control arrangements for induction motors or a.c. permanent magnet motors, in which the speed of the motor is dependent upon the frequency or at least the fundamental frequency component of an energising signal applied to the motor.